


Complicate

by apricity



Category: Lost
Genre: Community: lostsquee, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-15
Updated: 2009-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricity/pseuds/apricity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Too many and it’s chaos- too complex to be useful. Your predictions become… unpredictable."</p><p>Drabble written for lostsquee's quick fire challenge. Prompt: complicate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicate

She only asks to get him talking- she doesn’t really care about the equations.  
  
 _The flashes had provided momentum; now, staying still feels claustrophobic._  
  
‘Models. Variables… for the island. A few and you get a network. Dynamic but… systematic, workable.’  
  
 _Juliet never liked flowers, but the smile feels almost instinctive._  
  
‘Too many and it’s chaos- too complex to be useful. Your predictions become… unpredictable.’  
  
 _She watches each person leave the van and the feeling’s wrong. She imagines it’s shock (like missing a rung on a ladder)._  
  
‘How do you know you’ve picked the right ones?’  
  
He nearly smiles. ‘You don’t.’


End file.
